Dangerous Game
by WalkingDead2130
Summary: Shikon City used to be a peaceful home to both demons and humans. Now it's a hellhole where demons rule over the humans led by the Takahashi clan. Kagome Higarashi and the hive, known as the Rebellion, have sworn to bring their precious city back at all costs. But will Kagome really be able to kill Inuyasha Takahashi when the time comes? Or will love prevent her from doing so?
1. Chapter 1: Game On

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha and make no profit from this story. This is purely for fun and for others enjoyment to read

Kagome- 20

Sango- 21

Miroku- 21

Inuyasha-24 (in this version you may see Inuyasha gain a new power. That will all be explained later)

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I peered down at the broken city below me and glared in disgust. Our, once, beautiful town now lay in poverty. The skies had darkened into a dull gray and the streets were filled with blood. I watched as another demon pushed a small child down and beat it before slicing its head off.

In the distance, the Takahashi building stood proud and tall amongst the piles of rubble. My eyes narrowed and I spat at the ground as I stared at the monstrosity they dared call a sanctum. That building was the reason for our resistance and what we fought against every day just to stay alive.

Shikon City had once belonged to both the demon and human race before my evil bitch of a sister turned and made it a living hell hole. Kikyo had sold her soul to the devil in exchange for ultimate power and the result was her going to the Takahashi clan and filling their minds with lies.

She had declared the human race was planning to take over the city and chase away all the demons that reside within it. Thus, a war was born and unneccessary blood was shed. The Takahashi brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, had gathered their armies of demons and attacked our poor city.

They destroyed countless homes and took all of our food then locked us all within the walls of our home turning us into slaves and weak mortals. They fed us by growing all the food within their walls and then coming out in pick-up trucks where they would throw it at us in bags. Sometime's it would become a blood bath as people tried to fight just for some food and then run off in fear of it being taken.

In these days it was rare to find spare food or shelter. If we disobeyed any laws, we were taken to the Takahashi tower where they would beat and torture you for days and then throw you back out on the streets to die a slow and painful death. It was truly a gruesome act to watch.

"_Kagome *static* come in Kagome,_" a voice echoed from my belt. I grasped the walkie talkie and pulled it up to my mouth.

"Reading you loud and clear Sango," I spoke into the walkie. I heard a slap and a growl on the other line and had to hold back a smile.

"_You perv get your hands off of me *static*!" _Sango yelled at Miroku. I dusted the invisible dirt off my shoulders and sighed before speaking,

"Guys we have a mission to do remember?"

"_Oh yeah *static* the demons will be leaving soon and you will have a 30 second time frame to get the food and come back *static* if you fail you know what to do," _Sango told me. I smirked and said,

"Will do. Chow," before dropping the walkie and smashing it into pieces with my foot. I glanced up towards the sky and sighed before sliding on my black safety goggles along with my black, felt ski mask. I pulled my thick, long black hair in through the hole in the back and stood up.

My outfit was a black leather suit that my best friend, Sango, had designed from her knowledge of the demon slayers clan. The leather was tight and fit like a second skin and inside she had built in pads on my chest, elbows and knees which created a rippling effect on the outside. The boots had been made from a demons hide and were as strong as steel.

Sango had lost her family against the demons when they had demanded her father make weapons for them. When he had refused, they had all been executed on the spot all except her and her brother, Kohaku. The worst part was that they had made them both watch.

My family had been split apart and forced to work before Sango had come along with Kohaku and rescued me. Together, we escaped and made it to the outside where an old woman named Keade had taken us in. She brought us into the hive, which was now known as the Rebellion, and taught us everything we knew.

Sango and I were both exemplary fighters, with me being a miko and her being a demon slayer, but she was too focused on making sure her brother stayed alive to go out and fight. So I, among three others, was voted to do missions that required us to leave the hive and go into the city.

I pulled my gloves on and grasped my bungee rope from my belt on my hip and plunged the metal clip into the rocky structure of the building before peering over to watch the demons below.

It was a family of rat demons this time and I smirked. I watched as they moved to jump out of the truck like Sango had said and backed up slightly before breaking into a run and jumping over the edge of the building. I straightened my body out as I flew downwards quickly and reached my hands down to grab the bag of food in the back of one of the trucks. I wrapped my hand around the bag quickly as the rope began to pull my body back up like an elastic rubber band.

Half way up, I did a slight flip and whipped my blade from my hip and plunged it into the side of the building before unclasping the hook around my waist and clinging to the building tightly. Sweat dripped from my brow and I looked down to see the demon guards go into a panic at the sudden loss of food.

_Choke on that bitches, _I thought as I scrambled up the side of the building. Once I had pulled myself up and over onto a ledge, I bent down to inspect my package and smiled as the smell of fresh meats along with a few bits of produce hit my nose. It had been a while since we had had any meat.

I pulled the bag up around my neck and tied it tightly before breaking out into a run towards the hive. Miroku had named it that after watching some stupid horror movie, but sadly it had stuck. He said it had made our underground home sound so scary and badass, but really I think he just liked to believe that.

I jumped from building to building being wary of the demon guards below. When I finally reached the building I had been looking for, I hopped down into the shadows before slipping down into one of the alleyways and knocking on the hidden door.

A grunt sounded and I whispered the password, "Oswari," and smiled when the door opened to reveal a familiar face with a Mohawk dressed in a white wife beater and torn, faded out jeans.

"Hello Hakaku," I said as I pulled my mask off and marched into the dark hallway. Hakaku was a wolf demon who had joined the Rebellion a few weeks ago. He was one of the few demons who didn't agree to the other demons need for power and had joined us when I had run into him a mission once before. He wasn't very good at fighting, but when he was given any type of eletronic, he was a genius.

His brother Ginta was just as bad at fighting, but we owed it all to them for the high tech security both on the inside and outside of our hive. Hakaku guarded the door and Ginta worked in the surveillance room watching for all signs of activity within the city.

"Well hello sis. Got the package?" he asked. I dropped the bag down from my shoulders and smiled up at him as he leaned down to take a sniff.

"Mmm meat. Been a while since we had that," he said and I smirked before gesturing for him to take the bag as we headed down the dark hall.

"Yea, bastards didn't even know what hit em," I said as we stopped in front of a dead end. Hakaku pressed on a hidden slot in the wall and a screen appeared before us demanding a finger print. He pressed his finger against it and I watched as the door slid open to reveal a small, steel cylinder elevator.

I walked in behind Hakaku and looked at him as he typed in more buttons on the inside screen. I felt the familiar whoosh of air as we descended below the city and into the hive. Once the elevator stopped, Hakaku stepped in front of me and typed in the password again to open the doors.

Once the doors opened I stepped past Hakaku, grabbed the bag, and waved at him before the doors closed and the sound of the elevator moving up reached my ears. I turned around and blinked as the darkness engulfed me.

The hive was designed in a complex structure of mazes so in case we were attacked, the enemy would be confused before really figuring out the structure. We had also blacked out the outside halls and made everyone remember the steps to get to the main door. It was a difficult combination of twists and turns that only four, within the hive, actually knew. That was why only three of us were always sent out on the missions besides Hakaku who always stood guard.

I walked down the dark hallway and folowed the familiar paths I knew before coming in front of another dead end. I knocked lightly and smiled when I heard a familiar female voice.

"Come on Sango you know it's me," I laughed and smiled when the door opened to reveal a tanned, white woman in dark skinny jeans and a white blouse. She was bare foot and her dark, brown hair was in tangles. I gave her a thumbs up when her brown eyes, finally, met mine.

"Kagome!" she cried and pulled me into a tight hug. I smiled and pet her head before pulling back and showing her the bag that was in my hand.

"We scored big time. Meats and a few bits of produce," I told her as we walked in and bolted the door behind us.

The hive was designed like an ordinary home. The kitchen was to the left and the living room, where the boys usually played games and hung out, was out towards the right. Further down the hall was the living quarters where each of us shared a room. In the back of the hall was Keade's room. There, she mediated and came up with plans with Hakaku and Ginta. Sometimes Miroku would join in or go and train the newbies.

The weapon and training room were located behind a hidden door in the back of the kitchen. The only reason it was hidden was because it was where Ginta also had the surveillance room set up. On the other side of that was a lab room used for experimenting and where Jeneji worked on different medicnes with demon blood to see if he could create a faster reacting herb to put on wounds.

As we walked down the hallway we made a left towards the kitchen to unpack all of our food.

The kitchen was decorated in both blue and white flowers. The cabinets were all white as were the counter tops. The kitchen tiles were all blue and so was the dish washer and fridge. Keade wanted us all to feel as close to home as possible so that we wouldn't forget to always be happy.

Suddenly, we heard a meow by our feet and looked down to see Kirara. Kirara was Sanog's two-tailed cat demon who had been given to her by her father when she was a child. Kirara had the powers to transform into a very large cat demon and fly. Sometimes she was very useful when our missions required us to take large amounts of baggage.

Among the Rebellion besides Sango, Hakaku, Ginta, Kahoaku, and Miroku were three others. Shippou, a fox demon who had come to us during an all-out battle against the demons, could use magic and was always helpful with keeping the home full of laughter. He had orange hair and now wore some small shorts along with a blank tank top. The little thing was only a child and usually was always around me or Sango.

Ayame, another member from the wolf demon tribe used leaves as her attack weapon. She was also good at scaling walls and running really fast. She had red hair and was usually seen walking around in her wolf tribe clothes of white fur and armor. She was another one of us who was usually sent on missions.

The last member of our family was a large half-demon named Jeneji who was also the shiest. He usually stayed within the lab and it was very rare if he ever came out. He liked to do as much as he could to help other people and dedicated himsef to his work.

I laughed at Sango as she picked Kirara up who decided to run up and down her arms. Sango kept trying to catch the little minx and would always miss at the last second. Our fun was interrupted by a cough at the doorway and we looked to see Miroku.

Miroku was a human who had been growing up at a shrine like I had. He knew the ways of the Buddha and was good in exorcisms and spiritual things. He had violet eyes and pale white skin and dark black hair which was always pulled back into a small little ponytail. He was the last of the hive who was sent on missions.

"Hello ladies," he said as he stepped into the kitchen. I sighed and turned to lean against the sink.

"What is with you and the boys lately walking around in fucking these wife beaters and torn up jeans? We aren't gunna think you guys are suddenly it-on-a-fucking-stick just because you changed your looks," I said while pointing at his attire. Miroku laughed and then pulled his shirt off flashing me and Sango.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled and covered my eyes as he tried to flex his arms. Sango only brought up her fist and looked up at the monk from below her bangs.

"Mir-o-ku," she hissed out before running over and punching him square in the face. This caused me to drop on the floor and laugh as she continued to bash on him and he tried to get away.

"What *punch* do you think *punch* you are *punch* doing *punch, punch*!" she yelled at him. As Miroku tried to explain his actions, we were suddenly interrupted as we heard a voice enter from the intercoms,

"My children ye are needed. I shall speak of what has befallen when ye reach my quarters," Keade's old voice said before cutting out. We quickly ran to her room and watched as everyone else filed in right behind us.

Keade's room was designed as an old japanese tea room. In the corner was her futon where she rested and in the middle of the room was a large, short table with sitting mats on the floor below it. He room connected to her bathroom that was designed in a simialr matter.

In the corner were different floor and mission plans along with her computer that she used to hack into the Takahashi's main frame and collect information. I smiled as she looked up at me but it dropped as I saw her eyes filled with a strange sadness.

When Shippou entered, he ran on all fours towards me and jumped up on my shoulder while smiling and said,

"Kagome!" I gave him a reassuring pat on his head and smiled at him then motioned for him to be quiet as Keade's voice spoke up.

"Children, another execution has occurred," she said. We all gasped and looked at one another before Keade spoke again,

"Kagome, my dear I am sorry but it was ye family that received the blow," she whispered out. Suddenly my eyes widened and I dropped to my knees as her words sunk in. My blood pounded in my ears and my lips slightly parted as I wanted to scream. Instead, I let silent tears fall down my face as I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

Ignoring everything around me, I balled my hands into fists and looked up at Keade before growling out,

"Who?" Her old face smiled sadly at me again as she brushed her old, long gray hair from her shoulder and then fingered the eye patch that was over her left eye.

"Are ye sure ye-" she began ,but I stopped her and slammed hands against the table in front of me.

"Just tell me the fuck who!" I yelled at her panting slightly from my outburst. She closed her eye and let out a sad sigh before looking at me.

The name that she said would now be my victim in a deadly game of life and death. I would not rest until the person responsible for my family's execution was dead and thier head on a platter before my very own eyes. I looked directly at her and pleaded she tell me and I then felt my world stop as she whispered _his_ name out,

"Inuyasha Takahashi."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think. Until then :)


	2. Chapter 2: Undercover

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and swear on the bible that they shall all be returned to Rumiko Takahashi in one piece...well maybe in a few but anyway on with the show!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I reared my arm back and plunged the knife deep within the panther demon's belly before me and watched as its eyes rolled back in its head before it collapsed. I sprung forward and took out two more demons to my left as Ayame jumped above me and attacked the ones behind me.

We jumped back to the middle of the demon hoard and stood back to back as they circled around us. I peered at them through my mask as my hair whipped around me and tangled itself with Ayame's hair before settling down again.

"Ayame go. Get out of here while you can," I told her as another demon came at me. I jumped away and cut its arm off while pushing my miko's powers into my blade. It let out an inhumane screech before collapsing and disintegrating at my feet.

"What? No way! I am not going to leave you Kagome!" she shouted back at me as more demons came at us. We were slowly being over powered and I turned towards her and glared. I grasped her shoulders in my hands and shook her roughly.

"Look, there are too many for us to handle. One of us can at least make it out alive, ne?" I said and pushed her away. "Go and run while I create a distraction okay?"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and opened her mouth to protest but stopped when I gave her a hard glare again. She bit her bottom lip and looked away before sprinting and jumping above the demons to get away.

Some turned and prepared to follow her but I stopped them by whipping out my smoke bombs and throwing them behind Ayame cutting her off from the battle.

"Hey boys remember me?" I asked as they all turned to look at me. They licked their lips and I smiled before springing forward again and slaying as many demons as I could. If these fuckers thought I was easy game I was going to show them that they were sadly mistaken.

As the battle waged on, I began to tire and the demons noticed this quickly. Another demon came at me from my right and I thrust my leg out kicking it square in the jaw before leaping onto my hands and twirling around in a hand stand kick that Sango had taught me. I watched as the close ring of demons around me faded from my purification powers and grinned.

Just then, the ground shook and my eyes widened as a flashing, yellow light made its way towards me and the demons. I pushed myself up and out of the way and soared in the air as the light hit the demons and obliterated them. Suddenly, the blast exploded and I was slammed into a building and thrown to the ground.

I shut my eyes and forced my body against the cement as the wind whipped around ferociously and the buildings creaked and ground, threatening to collapse. When it was all over, I opened my eyes and looked up to see who had made the attack and felt my eyes widen as a figure made its way through the smoke and debris.

It was Inuyasha Takahashi. His long white, silver hair flowed behind him like a cape. At the top of his head were two cute, little dog ears and I frowned, slightly, as a memory threatened to make itself known. Upon his shoulder was a large sword that resembled a fang and he wore only black, ripped jeans. His chest was toned and muscular and I watched as he sniffed the air before jumping and landing in front of me.

Startled, I sprang up onto my feet in a back flip and backed away from him to gain some distance. His gold eyes met mine and I flinched, slightly, at the vacancy they held.

"Ahh," he said as he tapped the sword against his shoulder, "so you're part of that shithole they call the Rebellion are you not?"

I glared at him as I reached for a new weapon in my belt considering I had dropped my knife during the blast. Before I could even pull the weapon out, Inuyasha was in front of me.

I gasped and tried to back away, but was too slow and received a kick to the stomach. Before I could regain my posture he thrust his fist into my chin and knocked me to the ground.

I struggled to sit up and licked my lip from under my mask tasting blood.

"Ha you're pretty good…for a half demon," I taunted. His face scrunched out in anger and I watched as he plunged the sword into the ground and came at me again twice as fast.

I did my best to block the blows and panted as struggled to keep up with him. Every once in a while he would catch me off guard and slam me into the ground knocking the wind out of me. Finally, I stayed down as he grabbed me by the neck and thrust me into the wall. I choked as I felt my vision become blurry and collapsed when he released me.

He chuckled lightly and knelt down by my side and spit in my face. I grunted and snarled at him, but stayed down knowing I was not going to get away.

"Haha I knew it. You dumb asses are all talk, but when it comes down to the real fighting you're just a bunch of pussies. I'll take you back to the castle where you can be one of my slaves. Breaking you shall be fun," he told me before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. He walked back over to his sword and I watched as it shrunk down to an old rusty piece of shit as he sheathed it and placed it back on his hip.

As Inuyasha rambled on about how much of an idiot I was, I smiled and chuckled to myself on the inside. Everything had gone exactly according to plan.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Kagome," I heard Sango call out as I did another kick to the dummy in front of me. I ignored her and kept pressing forward pretending that it was really Inuyasha's head. Unexpectedly, I felt my miko powers spike and lunged taking the dummies head off in one stroke. _

_I heard Sango sigh as she walked over and picked the dummies head up. _

_"I really wish you would stop destroying these. It takes a long time to fix them so everyone else can practice," she scolded as she placed it next to the dummies body. I sighed and thanked her as she handed me a towel to wipe the sweat off my brow. _

_My dark, black hair clung to the back of my neck and I wiped the cool cloth on the back of my neck sighing in relief. I moaned as she began to talk about how I shouldn't take my energy out by breaking the dummies like I did every time I was angry. _

_"Yeah, yeah Sango I get it," I snapped and threw the towel to the ground before walking away from the training room and back towards the kitchen. In there, I ran into Miroku who was just pulling out a piece of meat from the fridge. _

_"Hey there, how'd training go?" he asked before slamming the fridge shut. I glared at him and moved around him to head out of the kitchen when he said, _

_"I guess someone doesn't want to hear the new mission plans I assume?" _

_I stopped and turned back towards him and crossed my arms over my bare stomach. My black sports bra was dripping in sweat and my yoga pants clung to my hips shaping out my toned and lean figure. I noticed Miroku staring and made way to punch him when Sango appeared and beat me to it. _

_"Oh for fucking sakes can you quit ogling the girl! And put a damn shirt on, nobody wants to see your fat ass walking around in only those nasty fucking boxers!" she said and smacked him across the face. I sighed as they began to bicker again and made a move to leave when Miroku called out to me again. _

_ "Seriously Kagome, Keade just came up with a plan we think might work. It's called: The Nightingale," he said while nodding his head like it all made sense. I gawked at him and asked, _

_"Why the hell is it named that?" _

_He smiled his lecherous smile and walked up to me. He then pressed his finger against my nose and said, _

_"Because we all call you the Nightingale and this mission revolves all around you my little bird. It's simple really. We are going to have you get captured! What other way to infiltrate the Takahashi clan then to have you—oof!"_

_Sango took that moment to punch him in the head and he turned to confront her when he saw anger dancing in her eyes. He screamed like a girl and ran behind me and I moved out of the way before Sango lunged and began choking him. _

_"Why the hell would we let her do that!? Do you know how insane this is and Kagome's feelings towards—" I gasped and smacked my hand across Sango's mouth before she could finish. _

_"Miroku, I think the plan is wonderful. Brief me when I get back after my shower okay?" I said and pulled Sango along with me down to our room. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

I smiled and watched as the city became farther away as Inuyasha hauled me along to the Takahashi building. We stopped in front of the iron gates that blocked off the building from everyone else. The Takahashi tower was surrounded by demon guards both on the ground and within the actual building. They had a sensor alarm placed 100 feet in from the gates to warn them of intruders and surveillance cameras all throughout the city to keep a close eye on its _precious_ citizens.

The building itself was actually a very large mansion with one tower in the middle of it all. It almost resembled one of the castles from the medieval times. The outside was old and rusted and the courtyard had cracks in the ground and dead weeds strewn about everywhere. The building was grey looking and at the front of it were large steps that led to the large double doors: the main entrance to the house.

Inuyasha growled at a few demons in their language and I observed the interaction as the demons stepped back and bowed before letting Inuyasha pass.

"Well I hope you like it here, because you are never escaping. I do not tolerate little shits like you running around the city and destroying my exquisite hard work," he snarled at me.

I glared at him and whispered back, "Eat dog shit turd face."

I then found mysef slammed against the ground with Inuyasha's hand wrapped around my neck and his face inches from mine. I only stared back at him showing no pain as he tightened his grip.

"You will submit to me," he hissed out. I managed to grin and spit in his face before saying,

"You may own this city and my body, Takahashi, but my spirit you will never touch. So keep dreaming dog-boy and tell me how that dream ends. I'd love to fucking know."

His eyes flashed red as his demon pushed itself out and he raised a clawed hand to cut me. I only closed my eyes and smiled before saying,

"Do it. A little pain never killed anybody." Inuyasha was an idiot if he thought I would yield to him. No matter what form he took he was still a fucking pushover and he didn't really kill humans.

He hesitated, like I predicted, before pulling back and releasing my neck. What I didn't predict was him ripping off my mask and staring down at me with wide eyes. I scowled at him before slipping out from underneath him and leaping back.

Instantly, two demons were at my side knocking me down by striking the back of my legs with a club. I grunted before falling to my knees and watched Inuyasha as he stepped closer to me. He kneeled down in front of me and roughly took my chin in his hand forcing me to look up at him and into his golden eyes. I almost gasped at the tenderness that they held compared to the malicious look he had before.

"Ka-Kagome?" he whispered out shakily. I shook myself mentally and smiled my fake smile and watched as his face became pale. I really stunned the shit out of him when I responded with,

"In the fucking flesh _sweetie." _He glared at me before releasing me and speaking to the two demons,

"You, take her to the dungeons. Be careful with her. I want to be the only one inflicting pain on her delicate skin," and with that he turned and left. He was now back to the Inuyasha I really knew him to be and I smiled sadly as my hair draped across my face.

The demons bent down to grab both of my arms and began dragging me towards the mansions doorways. As they opened I looked up and glared at Inuyasha's back wishing he could just collapse from my gaze alone. Just as I was being dragged inside and the doors began to shut, I silently vowed to Inuyasha's disappearing figure,

_Just wait you fucking bastard. You will pay. _

* * *

Please review! And see you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Hate to Love

**Disclamier: **Yeah got it *ahem* I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters within this story they all belong thier wonderful creator Rumiko Takahashi

**Author's Note:** A quick shout out to everyone who has either viewed my story or reviewed. It means a lot to me and I will try and update as quick and as often as I can for you guys. Keep reviewing and tell me what you think!

* * *

_"Kagome," I heard a voice call out from behind me. I turned to see Inuyasha and smiled as he ran up to meet me next to the swing set. _

_Today he wore black shorts with a red t-shirt. It was just the same as always with him. _

_"Inu-kun, why do you always wear those colors?" I asked as he pushed me from behind on the swing. I heard him laugh softly and then run out in front of me. His little doggy ears on top of his head twitched as he smiled and wiped and arm across his nose. _

_"Because you told me you liked them," he answered with a big toothy grin. I stared at him with and open mouth and watched as his ears drooped. He slowly turned to walk away and as the swing moved forward again, I smiled and pushed myself off. _

_"Inu!" I yelled before I landed directly on top of him. Just like I knew he would, he turned and caught me with ease and set me on my feet. Before he could turn away from me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a little peck on the cheek. _

_His cheeks tinted a rosy red color and he looked away in embarrassment causing me to hug him tighter. _

_"Oy, kaggy let go of me," he said as he tried to shake me off. I only laughed and held onto him and shouted, _

_"Haha, never Inu! I'll never let you go!" _

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I grimaced at the memory and turned over on my hard cot to stare at the brick wall. The dungeons were small, little, squared off rooms just like a prison cell. The cots were thin and pushed against the walls on the dirt floor which was also covered in other things besides dirt. In the other corner was a waste bucket designed as my toilet.

The walls were all closed off with only a steel door, with no windows, attached to it. There was only a small little light above my head that flickered on and off occasionally. The demons had stripped me of my clothing and given me a rough, gray material that they then made me change into. It was itchy and smelled bad and had stains from things I didn't even want to know about.

I opened my eyes when a scrape was heard from the other side of the door and sat up when I heard it creak open and someone walk inside. A smile danced on my face as an old friend greeted me.

"Ah Inuyasha, what a lovely surprise," I said sarcastically. He only glared at me before walking over and kneeling down in front of me.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" he snarled. I only gave him a blank stare before answering,

"Oh so you do talk to humans! I thought you just killed them and tortured them for fun! Oh wow people will be so thrilled to know you are two faced piece of shit," and grinned as his eyes filled with anger. He then lunged at me and pressed me up against the wall, his fists engulfed within the bricks structure beside me.

He panted slightly before opening his eyes and looking straight at me. He leaned in close to my face and began inching closer and closer. I looked at him, startled, before rearing my fist back and punching him square in the face.

He flew back away from me and I sprang to my feet ready to attack him if he tried that shit again. He glowered up at me from his position on the floor and I stared him down before asking,

"Ready for round two, dog-boy?"

Inuyasha had always been sensitive at people calling him out of his name and I knew it had worked when his eyes flashed cold and he gazed back at me with a hard stare. He then got up and dusted his chest off from the muck on the floor.

It was black and gooey and smelled absolutely putrid. I never even flinched as he flung some of it at me and I felt it as it hit me both on my face and chest. I only watched him as he turned to head towards the door and opened to it to leave. I scoffed and that caused him to stop and turn back at me with a twisted smile.

"By the way, your sister is great in bed. She's a better lover, miko, and person than you could ever be. I'm glad I mated with her instead of your ugly bitch face," and with that, slammed the door before I could even respond.

His words paralyzed me and I sat there for a few moments in shock and hurt before a voice wounded within my ear. I shook off the dazed feeling and focused my attention on the speaker.

"_Kagome? Do you copy?"_ I took a deep breath and slipped into my business mode before answering,

"Yeah Ginta, loud and clear."

"_Good. I'm going to turn on the camera in your eye and we'll be able to see everything you see. Don't worry, we won't keep it on when you're doing your…private things, but between then it will usually be on. You'll feel a slight sting as we boot the camera and it adjusts to your eye so bare with me until then okay?" _

I sighed and said okay and then gasped as I felt a slight sting in the back of my eyes. It felt like someone was poking my eye with a needle and I really wanted to claw the thing out. Just as quick as it had come it was gone and I sighed in relief.

_"Okay Kagome we're all clear—wow, they really put you in a hell hole, huh?"_ I heard him say and laughed quietly under my breath.

_"Well, so we don't get caught or anything, I'm cutting the connection off okay? The demons might either pick up the signal or hear me talking. Even if this earpiece is invisible it can still be found. Until then sis!" _

I listened as the line went dead and sighed as I was all alone. The earpiece that the hive had given me was one of Hakaku's inventions. It was a thin little microphone that was installed on the inside of the ear. It was invisible and highly undetectable to both humans and demons.

The video camera was a contact lense in my eyes that actually molded to my eye and became a part of it. It let Ginta see everything I saw and once he had a good idea of the inside, he would be able to create a blueprint of the mansion and give the others an idea of what we were up against before we attacked.

My job was to act like a slave and get as much information as I could from the inside. If I was caught the answer was simple: kill myself.

I sat back on the bed and looked up at the dim ceiling and let Inuyasha's words played back in my head causing me to growl lowly.

_Fuck you Inuyasha. Just fuck you._

* * *

I awoke to the sound of creaking and turned to see the door opening and a short green toad demon standing in the doorway.

"Come. My master commands it," he said and I stood up and walked out of the door. The whole interior of the dungeon was dark and the only light was the dim ones attached to the ceiling. We reached the staircase and began climbing. I stopped once we reached the top and felt my mouth drop at the sight.

Before me was a _very_ large kitchen. The delicious aroma of food reached my nose as slaves ran back and forth trying to make something. The floor was a lovely rich, dark red wood and the cabinets were all white outlined by a black trim. There was an island in the middle of it made out of pure steel.

I grunted when I felt a sharp slap against the back of my legs that brought me to my knees and turned to glare at the small little shit. He merely ignored me and walked forward demanding that I follow him. I resisted the urge to beat the shit out of him and stood to follow when he stopped in front of a large tray of food.

I looked down at him and back at the food before growling out, "Just what the fuck do you want me to do with it?"

I received another sharp slap to the back of my legs, but I was prepared and never faltered. Abruptly, the kitchen slaves stopped to watch and see what the toad demon would do. He only glared at me before snapping out, "Watch that tone of yours you insolent human and pick up the damn tray," and then marched to the doorway that led to the hall.

I noticed that there wasn't door and wondered if it was to make sure the kitchen slaves didn't run off with extra food.I picked up the tray and ignored my rumbling stomach and followed the toad demon out.

The hallway was just as dark as the rest of the castle. _Oh shit! _I thought and smiled at my discovery. _Humans can't see in the dark as good as demons, so they block out as much light as they can so the humans can't escape! Clever little chicken shits._

Since the camera was in my eye, I could see everything clearly. The walls were built thick and painted black and the windows were all draped in red curtains. The floors were all the same wood and I took note in that too as they creaked in certain spots.

The walls were decorated with paintings of a woman in a thick purple kimono and long black hair. I stopped and stared at the picture wondering who she reminded me of when it all clicked together.

_Lady Izayoi! _I gasped and was about to reach up and touch the painting when I felt eyes on me. I turned to see the toad demon glaring at me and slipped out an excuse immediately.

"Sorry, I lost my footing and was trying to locate the wall so I could stand," really in my head I was saying, _If you fucking turn around and look at me again, I will break you in two ya assface!_

The hall continued down a few ways and branched off into many directions. I made sure Ginta got a good look at them before continuing down the hall. When we reached the main room it became brighter and shined with beauty.

The black and white linoleum floor of the entrance glowed, obviously having been cleaned numerous amounts of times. Black stairs lay across the room, climbing toward the ceiling. A doorway was on either side of the room, one admitting you towards the kitchen behind me, and the other somewhere unknown. The walls were a dark blue and a chandelier hung above us creating a shimmering affect amongst the walls.

It was hard to believe that demons inhibited this section of the mansion. I followed the toad demon up the stairs and down another hall way that was layered with doors upon doors. I stared up at the beautiful white clean walls around me and looked ahead at two giant, red doors.

The toad demon knocked before a voice called out, "Enter," and I felt the demon pinch my leg and pull me forward by my pant leg trying to make me trip. I ignored him and stepped forward to walk into another dark room.

I sighed internally and cursed. What was it with these damn colors? The room was laced in a blood red outlining and then decorated in another layer of charcoal both on the walls and the ceiling. The floor was tile and a blinding bright white. I looked up ahead to see two chairs and one occupied by the Queen Bitch I knew all too well.

Her face was even paler then I remembered and her hair had grown out past her hips. It looked as though it was perfectly straight and wrapped across her shoulders and the chair before fanning out around her thighs. Her white dress dipped dangerously low down to her belly button and hugged her every curve. Her head was resting on one of her hands while the other lay in her lap. Her eyes were closed and she looked to be sleeping.

The toad demon pulled me along and I stumbled onward hoping that I could just set the food down and leave. I was sadly mistaken when we neared the chair and her eyes snapped open.

Instead of the lovely brown that I had grown up with, her eyes were now a blood red. Her pupils had thinned out to look like slits and I flinched when she moved to stand up. She walked towards me, ever so slowly, and reached a hand out to grasp my chin.

I noticed the toad demon had left and it was just me and her; just like it used to be, just like it always had been.

She kneeled down before me and let out a chilling grin before whispering out in a sweet, silky tone, "Hello dear sister."

I scoffed and said , "Hello Kikyo," then pushed away out of her grasp. She stood back up and turned to face me and smiled again.

"So selling your soul wasn't good enough? You just had to come back and _destroy_ the city? What the fuck is wrong with you!? You had all the power you wanted—"

"NO!" she shrieked out and interrupted me. I looked up to see her angry red eyes and watched as they narrowed at me.

"The power—it wasn't enough. I wanted so much more! To see the city cower in fear and the people to bow before me!" she yelled and walked over to me. Her hair had begun to stand up and the ground began shaking around us. I looked over at Kikyo and snarled,

"So you had to come here? You had to take everyone and ruin– " her laugh cut me off again and I stared up into her cold eyes as she peered down at me.

"No dear, sweet sister," she said as she pressed a hand against my cheek and began to caress it, "I just wanted to ruin you."


	4. Chapter 4: Slave Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters created by the lovely Rumiko Takahashi and do not plan on ever owning them

**Author's Note: **Okay guys here's chapter 4. To give everyone a fair warning the chapter updates my slow down a bit only because I have just started college and got a new job. But no worries for I will not forget to update as quick as I can. I big thanks to all who have read my story and an even bigger thanks to those of you that have reviewed. I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys think!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

"Kagome!" I heard someone yell behind me and looked up from my task to see Rin running towards me. I held my hands up for her to stop and motioned towards the wet ground and pointed for her to go around.

Rin was one of the slave healers here who took care of the other children when they became sick or were wounded by the demons. She was a sweet young girl of fifteen and had dark, black hair that spiked out in different direction and warm brown eyes.

She nodded with a large smile on her face and walked around like I had told her to do. She then dropped down next to me and lifted up my shirt to look at my scars. I saw her face light up as she touched the wounds and noticed that they were healing.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you healed fast," she whispered as she traced a long one that reached from below my right breast to my left hip. I tugged the shirt down and winked at her before leaning over and scrubbing the floors again.

"I told you dumb asses to listen to me, but for the love of all that is kami, you just had to bother," I told her as I tried to scrub away the blood stain in the hallway.

* * *

_"You stupid girl, I wanted to destroy you!" Kikyo yelled at me and pushed me roughly to the floor. My reflexes kicked in and I sprang to my feet ready for her._

_"You had everything!" she yelled and swiped a hand at me. I watched her finger nails lengthen into claws and jumped out of the way again as she came at me. _

* * *

"Kagome I picked flowers for you!" I heard Kaoru shout up at me. I looked down from my post on the wall and smiled at her. Inuyasha had given me the task to wipe bird shit off of all the windows an hour ago and it was taking me forever to complete. The scars on my stomach were still sore and it was difficult for me to try and finish my jobs.

"Kay! Just set them down and I'll pick em up when I'm done here!" I shouted down to her. Kaoru worked in the kitchen and was known for being a trouble maker. She always did something to piss the demons off and honestly, it was hilarious.

Her latest trick had been polishing the floors really slick so that when the demons walked on it they would slip and slide. She had also placed a thin string across the floor which would dump a large, cold bucket of ice on top of them.

It had been quite a sight to behold. She had long, orange hair that was tied back into a ponytail and bright green eyes. Her skin was tanned and her ears pointed. Kaoru was a quarter fox demon and when her parents had been killed she had been sent to the mansion and labeled as an abomination.

She was lucky that Inuyasha was half demon and held some small pity for demons like her and just threw her into the slave pit.

* * *

"_What the fuck are you talking about!" I roared at Kikyo as she started swiping at me again and again. I kept dodging the attacks and narrowed my eyes when a dark aura began emitting off her in thick waves. _

_I was so busy watching her aura, wondering what it meant, that when she sprang at me again, I lost my balance and fell. She smirked and plunged her claws into my chest and thrust downwards. I cried out in pain as I felt the blood seep from my wounds and collapsed to the ground. _

_Kikyo stood above me and smiled before bringing the bloody claw to her hands and licking the blood off. I glared at her and whispered out, "Da-damn you..." before wincing again and falling back onto the cold floor. _

_I could feel my blood slowly trickle out of my wounds and she laughed as she stared down at me. I tried my hardest to keep a fixed stare on her, but failed when I felt my vision become blurry._

_"Ahh this is so boring. You aren't even worth my time," she whimpered out in a bored tone as she walked over me and let her dress slip across my burning wounds._

_I hissed out in pain and tried to turn to look at her as she walked to the door and opened it. _

_"Rin, clean this mess up and make sure you send her back up here to finish the job," and with that she glided out of the door leaving me in a bloody mess and woman to care for me. _

* * *

I pouted as I washed this dishes covered in muck and cursed both Inuyasha and Kikyo. I was lucky Jinenji had finally figured out the genetic sequence in demon blood that made them heal faster. He had placed a vaccine within my body promising that any damage done would heal nicely within a few days max.

I now had the body of a demon. Or so I thought. Jinenji told me not to worry because it wasn't really like that and my miko powers would have purified the blood anyway. He had simply done something to transfer the demon power to human blood and injected it into a vaccine which could be kept within a human body for at least a year.

I had to give it to the big guy, he was a fucking genius. I almost dropped my plate when someone blew cold air against the back of my neck and turned to see who it was. I was really not expecting Inuyasha and narrowed my eyes at him before turning around and continuing my work.

"Aww, come on Kaggy, don't be such a bitch," he said as he stepped to the side to lean against the sink. He was dressed in a loose, opened red button up shirt and the same black, ripped jeans that he normally walked around in.

_"Kaggy,"_ I heard in the back of my head. I closed my eyes and watched as the memory of a small boy with dog ears gave me a thumbs up and a stupid smile.

I smiled softly at the memory but then wiped it away remembering that the Inuyasha I knew was no longer the same. He was a cold, evil bastard who had mated with an even bigger bitch and killed my family.

My jaw tensed at the thought and I gripped the plate tightly. Inuyasha just kept looking at me and I glared daggers into his direction as he went to place a hand on my shoulder.

"_Don't touch me_," I hissed out and stepped away from him. His eyes bore into mine before he reared his hand back and slapped me hard across the face.

His gold eyes pierced mine with a cold glare and I only threw my head back and laughed. Inuyasha looked at me as if I was insane and it only made me laugh harder and clutch my stomach.

"Ah, you and my bitch of a sister are perfect for each other. I never knew you to be so…_abusive_ towards women. Didn't your mother teach you better," I purred out and smiled when I saw his face pale and his eyes widen.

Talking about Inuyasha's mother was probably the lowest of the low, but after everything he had done to me, I honestly didn't care. The pain he had made everyone in the town suffer was worth it.

His eyes flashed red, but I could tell he had control over his demon, and he picked me up by the throat and thrust me into a wall. The kitchen help panicked and screamed to get away. I only smiled at the demon before me and laughed again until he choked me and I coughed.

"**Don't you ever talk about my mother you son of a bitch!"** he growled at me and slammed my head against the wall before releasing me. I spat out the blood that had flowed into my mouth from a cut on my lip and coughed while rubbing my neck to ease the pain.

"Oops I forgot, that's a sore subject for you _Lord _Inuyasha," I seethed in a hoarse voice and watched as he raised a hand to slap me again. It was stopped as Rin jumped out to grasp Inuyasha's leg and whined,

"Please don't My Lord! Kagome is still healing from the wounds by Lady Kikyo!"

I heard Inuyasha inhale sharply and down to Rin and back at me which caused me to look away from him and down to the ground. He dropped his hand and knelt down in front of me and grasped my chin, again, and forced me to look up into his eyes.

_Will people please stop fucking man-handling me!_ I screeched mentally as he tried to stare deep within my eyes. I averted my gaze and tried to push away when he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up.

Across my stomach were three, long gashes and I heard the kitchen slaves gasp and whisper as they looked. Everyone knew me and Kikyo were sisters and never thought that she would actually harm me. I became annoyed as Inuyasha just continued to look at the scars and pushed myself, roughly, out of his grasp and away from him.

"I am NOT a fucking museum. Next time you want to take a look at the exhibit, buy a ticket asshole," I hissed and got up.

Two demons popped in next to me as I walked out of the kitchen and escorted me back to my prison cell. It turns out that was actually the living quarters for the slaves. As they ushered me into my cell and closed the door, I released a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed.

_Operation 1: Gather DNA from Kikyo - complete_

* * *

**Flashback: The Hive**

_"Kagome, we are going to need you to seek out Kikyo," Miroku told me and handed a vial to me. I looked at the small, clear bottle and back up to him confused at what he was talking about._

_"So what's this little vial for exactly? What am I supposed to do with it?" I said while slipping it into my pocket. _

_Miroku smiled and led me over to Jinenji's room and knocked. Jinenji opened the door and ushered us into his lab where experiments bubbled and oozed. I took a deep breath and hissed as an acidic smell made its way into my lungs. _

_In the corner was the decaying arms of demons and I grimaced as one pulsed and twitched. I followed behind Miroku as he stopped in front of a yellow tube and handed it to me. _

_"You see if, we can get Kikyo's genetic DNA, Jinenji will be able to find out a way to destroy Kikyo. She is no longer a human correct? By the way, drink that," he told me. I gave him an incredulous look and groaned before forcing the bitter liquid down my throat._

_"Yea, but what am I supposed to collect _in_ the vial?" I coughed out as the thing burned my throat and sat down in one of the metal stools. Jinenji walked over and wiped a cotton swab against my skin before marching back over to his collection of vaccinations. _

_Miroku placed his chin in his hand and chuckled before saying, "Simple. Collect anything from her that we can use to destroy her with. Blood, saliva, nail clippings, hair, anything. _

_I nodded and winced as I looked to see Jinenji sliding a needle into my skin. I looked over at Miroku and sighed while shaking my head. What a bitch._

**End Flashback**

* * *

I groaned as I rolled over and slipped the vial out from under a loose brick in the wall and held it up. Inside was a small drop of blood. I smiled and held it up in front of my eyes so the boys got a good look at it.

I heard static from my ear and sat up as the microphone booted up and a soft, deep voice spoke up.

_"Good job Kagome. Now, once Ginta has seen the whole layout of the place we will send Kohaku on Kirara's back to go and pick up the vial. When that time comes, we will need for you to create a distraction so he can slip in and out quietly,"_ Jinenji said. Then Sango's voice came on and I smiled.

_"Kagome! How are you?"_ she asked and I grunted. She gasped and was about to ask something when someone interrupted her and pulled her away.

_"Okay Kagome ye are on your own. Ye know the next part of the mission. Until then,"_ Keade's soft, old voice spoke.

I stayed silent and waited for the thing to sound off before slipping the vial back into the wall and falling down on my side. I was bringing the Takahashi clan down one little step at a time.

* * *

Alright guys and that's the end of chapter 4! We still have plenty more to go until this story is finished! We still haven't even met Kouga or Sesshomaru! Well tell me what you guys think and I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I am finsihed with it. Until then! Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5: The Before part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Inuyasha and write this for fun and for others to enjoy as well...so don't kill me! *hides behind Inuyasha*

**Inuyasha:** Oy, what are you doing?

**zarafan2c:** hiding! duh! you aren't in this chapter so you're going to protect me

**Inuyasha:** and why the hell am I not!?

**zarafan2c:** because this chapter and the next are all about Kagome! she's the main character. bub, not you!

**Inuyasha:** *ears droop*...well fuck you too

**Author's Note: **A big thanks to all who have left such wonderful reviews! Thank you! For all who have viewed and given my story a chance thanks to you too! Well here is another chapter! hope you enjoy!

* * *

**The Before (Part 1): Shikon City — 1 yr, 365 days, 8,766 hrs, 529,949 mins, and 31,566,926 seconds ago**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

Another car beeped in the distance and I turned to see if it was for me, only to have another rain puddle drench my clothes again. I frowned and looked up at the sky as the rain pelted down onto my hair and sighed.

"Kagome, how many times are you going to do this?" I heard Yuka ask as she dug into her bag to give me an umbrella. I held my hand up and shook my head. She sighed before opening it up and turning back to look at our city.

She smiled as a human/demon couple made out in front of the coffee store across the street. Yuka thought demons were so beautiful with how they stayed fateful to their _one _and had told us that she was going to marry a demon.

"She's in love with him, so she can't help it you know?" Erri piped in and looked down at her watch before shaking her head in disapproval. She moved to get under the safety of Yuka's umbrella as it became a quick downpour. Erri was the opposite and had been brought up in a family that despised the demon race.

Ayumi walked behind me and gave me a hug. "Kagome, we have to get going okay? Do you want us to walk with you?" she asked while fixing her own umbrella. I shook my head and waved to them goodbye and watched as they faded in the distance. I turned on my heels to look back at the old, wore down play structure and walked over to the old swing set.

I plopped down on the cold, wet seat and slowly rocked myself back and forth. By now my hair had plastered itself to my face, and my clothes were drenched and heavy. I continued to rock back and forth and looked across the busy streets, hoping that he would show.

But I knew he wouldn't. It had been four hours and during the whole time the rain hadn't let up, and I hadn't moved. I blew out a cold breath of air and smiled as a puff of smoke formed. It sort of made me happier.

I felt a vibration in my pocket and stopped to pull it out. I gasped as I saw how wet the screen was and tried to find something to wipe it down with.

"Oh man, mom is going to kill me!" I yelled as I ran to the crosswalk and pressed the button. I tapped my foot impatiently as the red light glared and me and sighed in relief when it finally turned white.

I sprinted across to the coffee shop and rushed in to grab some napkins. The air was nice and warm and I could feel my fingers. I frowned when someone walked over to snap at me about the mess I was making and moved to one of the heaters by the door.

_Wow, I wonder how long they were this cold?_ I thought as I felt a familiar tingling sensation in my fingers. My thoughts were interrupted as my cell went off again and I snapped it open to hear a shrill voice scream,

_"Where on EARTH have you been young lady!?" _

I grimaced and pulled the phone away from my ear before saying, "Jeez Mama, that hurt my ear. I had turned my phone off and lost track of the time."

She sighed and muttered a few more words at me but I as hardly paying attention. I was looking out the window with a gloomy expression because I knew. The playground was still empty and the rain was still pouring.

_"— gome are you even listening to me!?"_ I heard my mother yell at me on the phone. I mumbled my apologies and listened for a few more moments as she told me to come home straight away. I sighed and snapped the phone shut as she hung up on me.

I groaned and exited the store and watched as a demon couple walked on by. I smiled at the little infant the mother was holding and felt a pang in my chest as the father cooed at the baby. My father had passed away only a year ago and it was just me, mom, and my little brother Souta.

It had been hard on us all and my mother had become very strict about us hanging around demons ever since. She blamed them for father's death, but I didn't. I knew it was father's fault for not watching the street. Not only had his life been taken, but a small raccoon-demon child as well.

I walked the short distance home and glanced up at the shrine gate and I frowned as an odd sensation washed over me. I didn't like it one bit. Each step towards home felt like an eternity and I shivered wondering what it was.

As I reached the top step, I smiled. Souta was running up to me like always. Nothing had changed.

"Nee-chan!" he said and hugged my leg. I ruffled up his dark brown hair and laughed when he tried to push me off. Suddenly, that bad feeling was back again and I felt my heart beat quicken. I gently pushed Souta away from me and ran to the house.

"Mama!" I yelled as I thrust the door open. I was surprised to see the house lights off and walked in wondering what was going on. Just then, I heard a scream from outside and turned around and ran out of the house.

"Souta!" I heard my mother yell by the well house. I made my way over and froze in my spot as I saw the scene before me and begged for it not to be true.

"K-Kikyo!?" I asked shakily. Kikyo, my sister, had left a year ago around the same time father had died. It was another heartache that had been added to the family. We had thrown away all of her belongings and dads hoping that without the memories, we would be able to move on.

She turned my way and I paled at the evil glint in her brown eyes. A twisted smile danced on her face and her hair seemed to curl itself around her thin body like a snake. Her clothes were skimpy and tight and I scowled, mentally, at the sight.

"Ah, my dear sister; I was looking for you," she hissed out sweetly. I cringed at the voice and was surprised when my mother yelled out, "Don't you dare lay a finger on her, you witch!"

"M-mama?" I asked unsure of what was going on. Kikyo threw back her head and let out an ear piercing laugh to the skies. I felt my heart skip a beat as she raised a hand toward me, he eyes snapping back to lock with mine.

"The time has come for this land to be no longer," she whispered out. I gasped and widened my eyes as a dark aura seeped from her very soul and watched as she began to fade away. I took a step towards her and yelled out,

"Wait-" but it was too late. She was gone. I heard my mother cry and turned to her to see what was wrong.

"It's all over," she kept repeating in a shaky voice. I grasped my mother's shoulders and demanded she tell me what was going on, but she just stayed in that position. I was about to yell for Souta when I turned to see that he was in the same spot the Kikyo had been in. He was flat against the ground and I left my mother to go to him.

"SOUTA!" I yelled and picked him up to cradle him in my chest. He was still breathing and I smiled in relief. I was about to go and get mom when the ground began to shake. I panicked and began to scream as I heard yells in the distance.

"Mama what's happening?!" I asked as she looked around in fear before pulling me, along with Souta, into the house.

"There is no time to explain Kagome! I must put up the barrier!" she told me as she ran down into the basement of our home. I was confused and scared and trembled as my mom hauled us into a corner before stepping into the center of the room.

I heard her begin to mumble something in a different language and watched as the walls began to shift and groan. A bright pink light escaped from her hands that were placed in front of her. She, then, shouted something and the room was engulfed in a bright white light.

I winced and shut my eyes as the ground shook again and pulled Souta, protectively, into my chest. When it was all over, I popped my eyes open and saw my mom panting before she collapsed to her knees.

"MOM!" I yelled and ran to her side with Souta still in my arms. She gave me a weak smile and I gasped as I saw she had aged.

"Kagome, I am sorry I couldn't protect you. I thought the story of the Devil was just a fairytale. A myth. But it seems I was wrong," she told me as she placed a hand against my cheek.

Tears were running down my face and I searched her eyes for the answers to all my questions, but she only shook her head and sighed.

"In time, Kagome, you will understand that this was your destiny. I am only sorry that I did not realize it sooner," she whispered before letting go getting up to walk towards the stairs.

"But mom—" she stopped me with a hard glare and I gulped. She held a finger to her lips and I stared at her in confusion until I heard something move behind the door.

I glanced up the stairs to see nothing until I looked harder and saw something white wiggling in the doorway. I gasped and backed away untill my back hit the wall and watched as mama brought her hands up and began to chant something again. Someone laughed on the other side of the doorway and I shivered at the cold sound.

"Mother, how long do you plan on refusing your fate," I heard Kikyo laugh. Mom didn't respond and only chanted harder as the white thing pushed itself in further. I gasped and noticed it was a demon's tentacle and wondered what it was doing here.

I heard my mom cry out looked at her to see her wobble on her feet before she tilted and collapsed into the ground. "MAMA!" I yelled and went to reach for her when the door burst open. I cried out and clung onto Souta as dirt and dust flew into the room as well as a putrid smell of gases and blood.

I panicked as I opened my eyes and felt the world become tipsy and my vision blurry. _Wh-what's happening to me_, I thought as I slumped on top of Souta's body. I tried to move and get away as I looked to see Kikyo approach me through the mist in my eyes. She whipped a hand out to grasp my face and I winced as I felt her fingers dig into my cheeks

"Sleep well sister. I have plans for you," were her last words to me as I slipped into the darkness that called my name.

* * *

So I still have part two to post and then we can move on. I wanted a little filler story so everyone got a better idea of what happened. Any way my editor said it might be nice. Plus it is actually important for later chapters! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6: The After part 2

**Disclaimer:** Lord Almi- everytime *sigh* I do not own Inuyasha nor have any plans to. I simply write for fun adn that is all

* * *

**The After (part 2): Shikon City — 1 yr, 365 days, 8,766 hrs, 529,949 mins, and 31,566,926 seconds ago**

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and winced as I felt a pain in my shoulder. I moved my hand to feel what was wrong when I felt a sharp tug on my wrist. I blinked and gasped as I tried to move my arms. I looked up to see my wrists in shackles and started to thrash wildly.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I screamed out in the darkness as I felt the metal bite into my skin. The blood trickled out and dripped down my arm as I called for someone. A familiar chuckle echoed out and I froze as a light came towards me.

As it came closer, it revealed the bars in front of me and the cold dungeon floor below me covered in bones and a stange red paint. I watched my blood drip into one of the paint stains and opened my mouth to scream when a chilling voice commanded,

"Silence!"

I looked up into the eyes of my sister and watched as she smiled at me. I was about to ask what she had done to me when I felt something snake out and strike my arm. I screamed and slumped as the thing dug into the flesh almost slipping against the bone. The chains held me up in an agonizing grip and it felt as if someone had just severed my arm.

"That's better," Kikyo whispered and lifted her hand. I felt the thing slip out of my body with a _pop!_ and watched from hooded lids as something white curled its way around her arm.

"My pet thanks you for the meal," she said as she lifted a hand to pet the white tentacle. I moaned in pain as the chains kept me up and watched Kikyo open the door and step in front of me.

"You are now my slave Kagome. If you speak out of term I will punish you. Do anything that displeases me and you shall also be punished, is that understood?"

I nodded my head dumbly and almost sighed in relied as she moved away from me. She slammed the bars shut and walked away without another word, leaving me in the dark once again.

* * *

It had been 15 days since I had started working as a slave; not once did I see him. I had learned that I was in one of the tall buildings that surrounded Shikon City. I worked as a body disposer after executions. When I had finally been let out, I had almost cried at the horrific scenes before me.

The demons had taken over; our beautiful city was no more. The ground lay in blood and rubble; the clouds had darkened the skies to a dull gray. The slaves were all made to wear the same clothes except for me.

Kikyo made me wear the same clothes every day and no matter what I did, she tortured me every day. She would pull my nails out one by one slowly one night; the next, whip me countless times on my back until I collapsed from the pain.

I was one of the lucky few. Some had been turned into the demon's bitches and were raped on a daily basis, others were just tortured day in and day out until they died or the demons ate them out of boredom.

The world that I had once knew was gone and everything with it. My family was nowhere to be seen although Kikyo assured me that they were alive and being treated _very _well. Kikyo said if I was lucky I would encounter them at my job. I was forced to watch as humans were killed and as their loved ones watch them be killed

The worst one was of a young woman and a boy with brown hair. Their whole family had been forced on their knees in a circle then been tortured to death until their heads were finally chopped off. The boy and the young woman had to watch the whole time as five of their family members were slain, then, they were ushered off to help me dispose of the bodies.

"Your name is Kagome, right?" the woman asked as we threw the bodies into the pit. I only nodded and she took my hand in hers before declaring, "I am going to get you out of here."

I only stared into her brown eyes before she turned away and walked back to the demons that had escorted her here. I flinched as a demon called my name and scurried back to finish my job.

* * *

I jumped as a felt something being thrown through the windows and clatter against the rocky floor. My chains rattled noisily as I looked up to see another one fly through and land next to me. Once I had begun working for Kikyo, she had moved me to one of the higher level dungeons that had a large window and a sharp, hard floor. The chains were longer but still attached to my wrists which had been cut many times and the skin was now rough.

"Kagome?" I heard a voice whisper and moved to look out of the window. I stared down to see the woman whom I had met a few days ago, then frowned.

"Kagome," she said with a smile, "I'm going to get you out of there, stay put!" I only rolled my eyes at the absurdity of her words when a second later, she was right in front of my face.

"Okay Kohaku, throw me the tools," she whispered down. I looked down, again, to see the boy from below and paled when I saw the large demon cat that the woman was riding on. I fell back away from the wall and watched as the woman pried the bars loose.

"Come on!" she yelled as she held a hand down to me. I moved into the light and rattled my chains for her to see. She frowned before brightening into a smile again and pulling some sort of tool out.

"Here, use this to pick the locks," she said and tossed the tool to me. I caught it with ease and leaned down to undo the locks. I rubbed my hands as they clattered to floor, then walked over to the woman and grasped her outstretched hand.

She hauled me through the window and onto the large demon which then flew down to pick the boy up. I grasped onto the demons fur tightly as the young woman grabbed the young man by the wrist and heaved him on. The demon cat pushed off the ground and into the sky with a mighty leap towards the prison gates.

"Go, Kirara!" the woman yelled as we flew fast past the demons. Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded off as we bounded into the city.

"Don't let them escape!" we heard the demons yell behind us. The woman urged her demon to go even faster as we sailed down familiar streets that had been torn down. We dashed in and out of alleyways to lose the demons on our trail.

"Now Kohaku!" the woman yelled and I turned to see the boy nod and throw small little pebbles behind us. They exploded into smoke and the demons all fell to the ground coughing as we made our escape.

The demon cat flew away and down towards a hidden tunnel. It was covered in a thick, green moss and I shook it out of my hair as we passed through it and headed inside. We then landed and I clutched the fur tightly shaking in fear. The woman jumped off, as did the boy, and then helped me off. She then turned and began to make her way deeper into the tunnel and we followed behind her, the cat's flaming paws our source of light.

"Nee-chan where are we going?" the boy, Kohaku, asked. I only tilted my head and watched her continue down without answering and stopped when we reached a dead end. She then squatted down and I felt my brow furrow at this sudden act. I walked around to see what she was staring at when she reached down and began to lift something up.

_The sewage lines? _I thought as she pushed the lid over and dropped down. The boy followed quickly and I looked up at the cat demon before she whined and burst into flames. I fell backwards onto my butt as she jumped out of the flames into a small little kitten.

She walked in front of the hole and mewed at me before jumping down. I sighed, swinging my legs over and jumped in after them. I almost screamed when I fell into a pile of green slime and looked to see the woman walking down the tunnel in the direction that we had been walking before. I hurried to get up and chase after her as she marched her way down.

I wondered how she could find her way when I noticed a faint, glowing hand print on the wall ahead. The woman rushed forward with Kohaku and I followed close behind as she went to press her fingers against the marking. Her face broke out into a wide grin as she cheered and ran down the tunnel.

I scrambled to keep up as she laughed and ran faster down the hall where more and more of the glowing prints were located on the walls. I faltered when I saw a small light flicker in the darkness of the tunnel and almost laughed along with the woman.

We all ran with all of our might towards the light as it grew with every step and the two broke out in smiles as we saw humans by a fire roasting some meat. It was an old woman and a young man. The old woman had grey hair and wore a dirty, torn up blue jacket with black, stained, sweat pants; her left eye covered was covered by a black eye patch.

The man next to her had no shirt on and grey sweat pants. His chest was covered in tiny nicks here and there and he wore no shoes. His violet eyes pierced ours and his black hair hung down to his shoulders in a wild fashion.

"And who are ye, young ones?" the old woman spoke up. The young woman next to me straightened up and said,

"We just escaped from one of Kikyo's prisons. I heard of you from my father. He told me to come seek you out. I am his daughter Sango and this is my brother Kohaku."

The old woman's eyes light up and she smiled warmly at us and motioned for us to sit down. She then looked at me and said, "And who might ye be? Ye looks are familiar I see."

I gulped and looked down into my lap. It had been fifteen days since I had used my voice. It wasn't the same. I had refused to talk ever since Kikyo had taken me and tortured me.

"Come on child, ye not need to be afraid," she said kindly, but I shook my head and let my bangs drape over my eyes to hid them.

"Well then, ye may confide in us when you are ready. I am Lady Keade and this is Miroku," she said gesturing to both her and the young man. He smiled warmly at us and I took a deep breath as I pushed my voice to work.

"…I…" everyone stopped to look at me. My throat was weak and sore from my refusal to use it and I took a deep breath before continuing, "I…I….Ka…go…me….Ka-kagome. My name is….Kagome," I whispered out shakily.

I looked up to see wide, peaceful smiles. For the first time in fifteen days, I really opened my eyes and truly smiled.


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo's Story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters within this story!

**WARNING: **This chapter deals with some graphic display of psychological disorder. If you do not wish to read, then skip and move on. Also this chapter is short. It isn't very long at all. But I do hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

**Kikyo's POV**

I screamed out as blood poured out of my ears and watched as the world disintegrated from around me. I clutched my throbbing head tightly as the pounding increased and let tears of blood rain down my face. The darkness poked and prodded at my hidden soul and I whimpered as I felt myself being violated.

_"You have not done what I have asked you. I gave you power and asked for you to do something for me in return. Would you like for me to leave? Abandon you to what you once were before?"_ the deep, dark voice asked me.

I cried out in pain as a something sharp was pierced through my soul and screamed, "NO! I WILL NOT RETURN TO THAT!"

I began to laugh uncontrollably as I remembered_. My pathetic sweet young sister. How naive you have become to let a demon into your heart_, I thought as I watched the past play before me.

I was fifteen, watching Kagome meet with him. The white haired boy I had longed to have. The one meant for me. Not that stupid bitch. He was mine and she took him away from me, just like she took everything else.

But now he was mine, and he didn't know I had fooled him. I had fed his heart with lie after lie of Kagome until his heart had blackened. He was now in my web of destruction that I had weaved for this town. Or so I thought. He had played me just as good as I had played him.

Yes, I had sold my soul to the devil in return for power. The power to control the weak, pathetic humans that had sided with the demons, just like father. Now I controlled them and the demons. I had shown them who was in control. Who had power.

They would all regret loving _her _more than me. Inuyasha would know it, too. He would pay for being with my fucking sister. She was weaker than me! I was the first born, yet she got everything.

Everyone always loved Kagome more than me. No matter how hard I tried, no matter what I did, that bitch was always winning in some way. It had become a game to me. To see who people loved more, and it was always her.

_That fucking little cunt_. She made better friends than me, was always prettier than me, was trained before me. Father favored Kagome over me. I smiled as I remembered what I had done. I had been there when father had died. I knew. I had rigged the car with my miko powers and watched as that little boy was killed.

I remembered seeing his mangled body strewn across the streets. Stupid demons. Father had learned his lesson for choosing Kagome over me. I had simply killed him. His blood had been painted across the car's windshield in such a beautiful red. Ah yes, what a lovely color.

I smiled at the memory. His bones sticking out in random directions, his body unrecognizable to the human eye, and then I had left. I had sought out power that my sister did not have. She, for some reason, had developed stronger powers than me. Her soul was that of the reincarnated priestess Midoriko who was said to be very powerful. It was fucked up, and I growled when I realized Kagome still didn't truly know how to use her powers. Stupid bitch.

_"Yes, let your soul fill with the hate you feel towards her. Let it grow and harvest. Let it give you power,"_ the voice whispered to me. I looked up and smiled wickedly into the darkness as I felt a surge of energy pulse deep within me.

I reached a hand out and screamed as something tried to slither its way underneath my fingernails of my outstretched hand. Blood gushed out in thick waves as my nails lengthened into claws once more and my soul reentered my body.

I closed my eyes and let out a rush of cold air and then opened them to reveal my blood red eyes. The eyes of a soul bound to the devil.

_"Now go and find me the artifact. I wish to return to this world. Serve me and I shall give you power,"_ the darkness urged. I lifted a clawed hand and plunged it into my belly and pulled out my liver feeling the wound close quickly.

"Here is my offering to you. Grant me power in exchange for this piece of flesh that harvests your trapped soul," I called out to the dark.

A single black line zipped out and wrapped itself around the bleeding hunk of flesh. I watched as it was pulled out of my hand and smiled as it disappeared into the darkness. The sound of flesh being devoured reached my sensitive ears and I chuckled softly as the being growled.

_"Bring me what I seek Kikyo, or I shall punish you again,"_ it seethed before vanishing and leaving me alone and naked in my chambers. I turned just as the door opened and smiled as Inuyasha walked through.

"My love, what brings you here?" I asked as I fell back into my silky white sheets, the only white thing besides the floor in my room. Inuyasha glared at me before stomping over and grabbing my throat in a death like grip.

I stared at him, already bored of his childish behavior, as his eyes flashed red and he snarled dangerously at me. I yawned and released his grip from my throat and pushed him away. He snarled again, and tried to swipe at me, and instead met with empty bed sheets as I glided past him swiftly.

I frowned at the torn sheets and placed a cold glare on him as he turned to me again. "Inuyasha, what is the meaning of this?" I demanded as he growled deeply at me.

**"You hurt her. Why?"** he hissed in between his teeth. I watched him calmly as I felt the darkness within me rise at the challenge and pretended to play dumb.

"Which servant girl? I damage many love, for they all receive a blow from me?" I smirked as his eyes narrowed at me and his demon lunged at me once again. I raised an arm and sent out my demon from underneath my finger nails and watched as five tentacles plunged into Inuyasha's chest.

He stayed there, midair, as they wrapped around him and gripped him tightly. He cried out in a snarl and began to wither, causing blood to seep from his wounds and onto my white carpets. I frowned at the sight and flicked my eyes back up to his withering form.

"Inuyasha, remember you are mine and mine alone. Should you forget, I won't hesitate to remind you," I told him as I pulled the tentacles back within my body and let his form thud to the ground. I turned to head out to the balcony when I heard him speak again.

"Why, Kikyo? She has nothing left in her. You made me kill her fucking family, you crazy bitch; you took control of the city, and you own me in every, fucking, possible way. What more could you fucking want?" he choked out. I turned to look back at his pathetic stance on the ground and smiled at him in such a way that sent chills down his spine.

"When she breaks, I'll stop. When she has suffered what I have suffered for many years, I will stop. Until then, I will drag her around like a rag doll," I said in a calm matter. It was always like this with him. It was why he hadn't mated with me yet.

I reached a hand up to touch the marking on my neck that was hidden behind my hair. A fake tattoo that I had engraved so that I could pretend that I was Inuyasha's mate. I cursed as I looked at him and frowned. I still could not reach his heart.

* * *

Dude this chapter gave me chills. And I wrote it...*shivers* Kikyo is a crazy person and neccesary for my story haha. Anyway REVIEW PLEASE! lol ta-ta


	8. Chapter 8: Hidden Doors

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Inuyasha nor have any plans to. I simply love to write.

Alright guys here is Chapter 8. Chapter 9 is a work in prgress and should be up fairly soon!

* * *

**Kagome's POV**

_"Kagome? *static* Come in Kagome? *static*"_ I opened my eyes in a flash and sat up in my cot. I pressed my finger to my ear and looked around in my dark cell hoping that no one heard that. I slowly let out a breath of air; that was too close.

"I read ya Miroku. What is it this time?" It had been a few weeks no since I had been sent to the mansion and so far there was no luck as to finding out how to get around the guards at night, especially with the damn doors. The hive was no closer to destroying the Takahashi clan then we were a few weeks back.

The guards were always lurking in the shadows and I never even came close to finding out a way to sneak around the mansion grounds. I still had the vial hidden deep within the cells walls, but soon, it would be found.

_"Kagome we may have found a way for you to get around,"_ Miroku told me. A grin broke across my face and I gave him my thanks before he logged off. We were finally starting to act like the Rebellion I knew us to be.

* * *

"Get the hell up you human scum," a giant boar demon yelled and I shrieked as a dose of cold water covered me. I sprung up and glared at the filthy vermin before me and got up and off my cot. I positioned myself behind the demon as he was busy waiting for the door to be open and smiled as he walked away.

"Come, your jobs won't get themselves done," he snorted and led me up to the kitchen. He threw me to the ground and Ifelt relieved when I heard a familiar growl. The pig demon was knocked back as a very angry, red-eyed, Inuyasha stood over me.

"**Don't you lay a finger on her," **he roared before grasping the demons wrist and twisting it. The demon squeeled like the pig he was as the hand popped from his arm. Blood spilled onto the ground and I sighed knowing I was going to have to clean the stains up.

"What a bitch," I muttered under my breath. Ever since Inuyasha had found out about the scars from Kikyo, he had started bashing on any demons that touched me in a way he deemed unfit. I liked pretending that he was still the same Inuyasha I loved.

A sharp slap across my cheek instantly changed my mind, though, and I snapped my eyes back up to glare at the bitch. His eyes were glazed over in that vacant stare I had come to despise.

"What? Don't get laid enough or something?" I spat at him and moved to get a cloth from one of the kitchen cupboards to clean up the mess. I turned to look at him and almost smiled as his beautiful ears tweaked towards the door. Before I knew it, he had dropped the severed limb, grabbed the pig demon, and was out of the kitchen.

I growled under my breath as I leaned over to pick up the hand and throw it away. It was the same as always with him. I wondered how I had ever come to fall for him. I shook my head and sighed. Things would never be the same between us. Not with that ho as his mate.

I cleaned up the kitchen and went to glance out in the halls. Seeing they were clear through the lens I rushed back down to the cells and stopped at my door. I only had a short time to do this. The outside of the steel door had no locks and I added another mental note to my list.

It only had a handle and I smiled as I grasped the round object in my hand before slipping back up the stairs to complete my chores for the day. Thankfully, I didn't run into anymore demons or Inuyasha and was able to formulate my plan quiet beautifully.

* * *

It was dark when I awoke and I slipped off of the cot quietly and over to the door. I kept myself crouched low and lightly pushed against the door and grinned when I felt it move. I kept my movements slow and opened it wide enough to slip through and watched the halls for any signs of movement. I looked at the door as it shut and held in a laugh.

_"* static* Good job sis. Good thing we wolves taught you how to steel, ne?"_ Ginta sounded through my speaker.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_As we headed down the stairs I grasped the small, hollow steel ball tightly in my hand making it look as though I was only keeping my hands in fists. As the demon in front of me dropped each girl off individually, I navigated my hand to the doors when the demons shut them and kept my miko powers low. _

_The ball pulsed with a thick demonic aura and I surrounded it in a small barrier to not alert the demons. When we approached my door, I watched as the demon powered it with his demonic aura and pull it open. As I passed by, I slipped the metal ball into the key hole on the side of the door. _

_"Now be a good bitch and maybe we won't have to wake you up so rudely tomorrow," the demons snarled at me before slamming the door shut. I lowered the barrier surrounding the steel ball and smiled before falling asleep. _

**_END FLASHBACK_**

* * *

"How did you know the demons had those things on them," I whispered out as I made my way to the door stealthily. I pressed my back to the wall and peered up the stairs. Clear. I ran up the steps and stopped just in front of the kitchen door. The door was going to be a bitch for it squeaked when you opened it in a slow manner.

_"Oh, I encountered them one time went I had gone out on a mission. Seems the demons use it against other demons to trap their demonic powers in the small balls. I don't really know what it's made up of, but I know it works,"_ Miroku explained to me as I placed my hands against the door and shoved hard.

It swung open fast and I sprung out to catch it before it slammed against the wall. Everything froze as I tried to catch my breath in slow, quiet movements. I sighed, softly, and turned to shut the door realizing it was going to be difficult.

I stopped as I heard a movement from the kitchen door and jumped over to hid behind the barrels of meat that were located in the corner by the door. The footsteps became louder and heavier as they walked towards the door and stopped.

"Huh, told Jaken he didn't close the door. That stupid little imp is going to get us all killed by Lord Sesshomaru," the demon huffed as I heard the door squeak loudly before being shut. I listened to the fading footsteps before sticking my head back out. After a few more seconds of silence, I glided through the shadows of the kitchen I peered around the corner. The darkness wrapped itself around me as an invisible blanket as I pressed my body against the cold wooden floors.

I slithered across the floor to avoid any of the loud creeks and made my way down the first hall. It was dark and I blinked as my eye adjusted taking in pictures of the hall for Ginta.

_"Kagome, there are a few doors down there. Go check them out. See if they are important," _he told me and I crawled over to each one carefully placing my ear against the cold steeled doors.

From the other side I could sense someone occupying the spaces and turned to head out of the hall to the next one. All the while I slipped and crawled across the corners and pressed my body against the walls to keep up my invisible façade.

The other hallways had been empty, but all either had locked doors or cupboard spaces draped in red and black fabrics. I had almost reached out to touch one, but stopped myself and headed out again to look for something that could help us.

As I was about to head out of one of the rooms I was in, something tugged at my miko powers. I glanced around and saw nothing, yet the tug was still there. Curious, I began to press my hands against the floor boards and crawled around when I touched something that set off a faint pink spark.

_"Well lookie here. A trap door!"_ the boys hooted in my ear. I felt around the boards until I found a little black flap sticking up from the floor and pulled. The door opened up swiftly and I jumped in.

On the inside of the door was a small, cramped, handmade tunnel. The rocky structure was painted in bloody stripes and strange carvings. I traced my fingers over the art and pulled back when I felt a sharp spark go off.

I reached up to pull the handle down before pressing my hand against the wall to navigate my way through. I stopped once I had reached a barricade and sighed.

"There's nothing here," I whispered as I fingered the tunnels end. But the structure beneath my fingertips faded and my hand slipped through. I almost shouted as I toppled over a few feet, but flipped over and landed gracefully at the bottom.

_"Holy. Shit,"_ Miroku whispered. Confused, I looked up and almost cried out in astonishment. Before me, was a library; an ancient one at that judging by the books that were thick and covered in dust. I pushed myself up and walked over to one of the shelves and trailed a finger down its rough cover.

I couldn't see that well because of the darkness, even with the camera in my eye, but I did my best to maneuver myself around the countless shelves and strange artifacts. I walked around gathering all the information I could for Ginta when I finally found a door. I pushed it open and frowned when yet another tunnel lay before me.

Pushing away all my insecurities, I slipped inside and brushed my hand against the walls to feel my way through. It took forever until I reached the end and almost screamed. Another dead-fucking-end. I almost slammed my head against the wall when I heard something above me. I looked up to see another wooden door and smiled. _Fuck yes!_

I squatted down then sprang up, smashing the door to pieces with a faint burst of my miko powers. I jumped through the opening and immediately scanned the room for any danger. There was none and I almost shouted with glee.

It was a basement and it was nowhere near the Takahashi building. In fact, the tunnel seemed to lead straight to the center of the city. The basement was dark and smelled like murky water and when I got up to slide along the walls, my toe caught on something and I fell flat on my face.

_Well, so much for being badass_, I thought as I turned to see what it was. It was a human skull. I panicked for a moment before realizing that the whole basement was full of them! I leaned down to pick one up and stared into the eye sockets wondering what they were doing down here.

_"Kagome, get a move on we need for you to see where this basement is connected,"_ Miroku commanded me. I sighed and placed the skull back on the ground before turning around to see what could lead me to the outside.

Ahead was another door and I looked at it, puzzled. I made my way over and pushed against it realizing it was stuck. I took a deep breath and channeled my miko powers into the door and smiled when it creaked and groaned before swinging open. The familiar smells of the city made their way to my nose and I smiled as gray skies met my eyes.

"Oh shit," I gasped as the boys cheered on the other line. The door led to one of the alleyways that the Rebellion used plenty of times and actually wasn't too far off from the hive. I shushed the boys as I closed the door and made my way back down the tunnels towards the ancient library I had discovered.

I could fell something eerie lurking within the depths of the library's shadows. I shivered before moving back towards the hole, above, in the wall on the other side. I climbed the scaly structure of the wall and hauled myself inside, then crawled back to the trap door from before.

I lightly pushed the lid up and peered around in the dark room before sliding in and heading out into the hallways again. _One secret passage down and so much I still have to do,_ I thought as I made my way down another hall to discover just a dead end.

_What the fuck, _I thought as I touched the wall and frowned. What was it with the dead ends in this fucking place. But something called to me and I pressed against the wall searching for some clues as to why I felt that the wall was a fake.

Suddenly, a slot in the wall caved in and I tried to step back as the wall moved in a quick, circular motion, slapping me on my back and pulling me into the white light on the other side.

"Ah!" I yelled as I fell to the ground and pushed myself up. _This place is like a fucking hall of mirrors_, I thought in pain as I sat up. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head but then opened them wide when I smelled something sweet.

I gaped for a second as I took in the beautiful scene before me. Flowers of different shapes and colors twisted and turned to make an exotic garden and I pulled myself up to my feet to touch one of the purple lilies in front of me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled in bliss before fingering the other plants in wonder and joy. The place reached out to my soul and gave it peace as I delved deeper into the bright colorful room. The smells made me smile wide and I cooed in awe at the flowers.

_I wonder who takes care of this garden,_ I thought as I brought another flower up to my face and took a sniff; the warm smell of honey made my inside melt. I was so busy smelling the flowers that I didn't sense the presence behind me until it was too late.

"What the FUCK do you think you are doing in MY garden!"

* * *

So who do you guys think the person is who caught Kagome sneaking around huh? Well you'll find out next chapter in my Dangerous GAmes

For all of you who are wonderin, Kikyo is the main villian. Naraku is not involved at all and yes I really made the DEVIL exist. All of your questoins will be answer later in the sotry. It's from Kagome's POV so everything has to stay a mystery. You really want to find out what is happening, then stay tuned for the next chapter.

Also, this chapter plays a major part in my sotry so keep it in mind for later. PLEASE REVIEW!

And a special shout out to all who have waited patiently for me to post and to those who leave great and awsome reviews!


	9. Chapter 9: Through my Eyes

**Disclaimer: **So yea I don't own Inuyasha and all that jazz...moving along

So here's a chapter I believe a lot have been waiting for. Trust me, I think you all will love it ;) Enjoy and tell me what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kami I was fucking pissed. This was the only place I could feel safe and that bitch had to spread her tentacles here too. I would've growled and pushed her to the ground in my demon form had it not been the night of the new moon.

I had always come down to my mother's garden at night, especially on these nights. I was safe nowhere else but here. The demons and humans would have taken advantage of me if they knew. I had never told anyone about my human night. Not even Kagome; friendship didn't matter when it was my life on the line.

I had decided to wear clothes that would hide my features as well as make sneaking around the mansion grounds easier. My black jeans I normally wore were ripped and tattered; the black, long sleeved shirt fit my sculpted body and showed my muscles. On my face I had tied a bandana around my mouth.

My hair, which was now a midnight black, was tied up into a ponytail, my eyes were now a dull brown. It was such a pain being human. I preferred my half-demon form and the fucking taunts over my cursed human night. Everything was harder and I was vulnerable on these moonless nights.

Kikyo just continued to stand there and I narrowed my eyes at her back. She had yet to turn around when I barked out, "Answer me now Kikyo! How the fuck did your ass get in here!?"

She gasped and whipped around. My eyes widened. It wasn't Kikyo, it was Kagome.

_Kagome, _I thought as she brought her fists up and narrowed her eyes at me. I took a step back as she widened her stance to attack.

"I am not that bastards bitch!" she snapped at me. I gulped and brought my hands up hoping to calm down her anger. Kagome was not fun to deal with when she was angry. I would know that more than anyone else.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"Kaggy!" I yelled as I ran up next to her by our lockers. We had just made it into middle school and I was lucky that Kagome and I had classes. I watched as she turned to face me and she smiled. _

_"Inu-kun!" she said as she pulled me into a hug. I felt one of her hands reach up and tweak my little ears and I frowned. I pulled back and gave her an incredulous look. _

_"Seriously, what is it with you and my ears?" I asked as we walked out of the school to head home together. _

_She looked up at me and smiled before saying, "I think they are so adorable Inu-kun. It's hard to believe you don't have all the girls begging to touch them." _

_I scowled, "Keh, you must have forgotten that I'm a hanyou Kagome. We are treated differently. We don't belong in the demon or human race. It's just the way it is." _

_I closed my eyes and continued walking when I felt that Kagome wasn't next to me anymore. I opened my eyes and turned to see her head down and smelt salt water. _

_"Oy...Kagome?" I asked as I took a step closer to her. She reached up to grab the front of my shirt and glared at me with her brown eyes. Tears still dripped out of the corner of her eyes as she shook me when she spoke. _

_"You are so stupid! I don't care if you are a hanyou Inuyasha. Hanyou, demon, human it doesn't matter! You are you and I like you that way!" she yelled. I grasped her shoulders to pull her close as she cried and yelled at me more. It took forever for me to calm her down, but finally I did. _

_She pulled away with a teary smile and I reached down to lick up the water from her cheeks. When I pulled away, Kagome planted a kiss on my chin before grabbing my hand and pulling me home. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

"Fuck, calm down!" I said as she lunged at me fist first. I grabbed her fist and spun her around. I twisted her arm behind her back and pulled her against me as she tried to bring a foot up to kick me.

I growled and placed a foot in-between her legs and tripped her. She cried out and fell onto the ground face first. I sat on top of her and pushed her into the ground while bringing both hands behind her back. I gripped her wrists with one hand and held the other at her shoulder blades as she struggled.

"If you're going to kill me do it quick. I don't really fancy torture," she growled out. I sighed and gave her wrists a little tug causing her to yell in pain.

"Look, I'm a human slave here too. I wasn't even going to hurt you," I explained as she began to squirm underneath me again. She hissed at me like a cat and I watched as she tried to push me off of her.

"Then why did you call me Kikyo!?" she demanded.

"Keh, because you looked like her wench! I have never seen a slave out at night before and the only other person I could think of was her," I lied through my teeth. God I hated dealing with this. Thankfully, she stopped struggling and I watched as she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"...fine. I believe you. Now can you get off of me?" she grumbled out. I smiled before releasing her and getting up. I put a hand out for her and she grabbed. I hauled her to her feet and smiled down at her.

She wrenched her hand from my grip and I frowned at her. Kami did I want to grab her and kiss her. I had missed her so much and I could finally be next to her again. This time with no one here to watch us.

She glanced up at me through her dark lashes and scowled before asking, "So what are you doing here? I have never seen you around the grounds before."

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest before answering, "Keh, I could say the same for you. Aren't slaves supposed to be in their cells at night?"

She looked away and gritted her teeth together before walking past me towards the flowers. She palmed one and smiled softly as she rubbed the white petals in-between her fingers.

"Let's just say there are some secrets that everyone keeps to themselves. So, who are you? What are you doing here?"

I stared at her lean figure and pushed my human emotions down that threatened to spill over as she bent down to hold one of the orchids. Her muscles flexed in her back and legs as she leaned over to smell the flower and I gulped as I felt my erection rise.

"Ugh...I serve Lord Inuyasha. I only come once a month to care for his garden. I'm not usually around because he keeps me hidden. I'm a close friend," I mumbled under my breath and looked away.

"Ah, so you work for that dickhead too?" she stated as she stood and began to walk down the path. I followed and felt my shoulders slump at her accusation.

"He's not that bad..." I began but stopped when her sharp, brown eyes met mine. Hate mixed in her beautiful brown orbs and I held back a grimace.

"That piece of shit murdered my family. I hate him," she hissed out before turning on her heels and heading down the path once again. I watched her fading form and quickly followed ignoring the painful throb in my chest.

_Kagome, _I thought as I made my way to the fountain that lay in the center of the garden. I smiled softly when I looked to see Kagome dancing away within the fountains pool and laugh. I hadn't heard that laugh in over a year. She had changed so much. We both had actually.

The fountain was a large, circular pool with a mountain structure in the center. At the tip of the mountains peak, the water flowed out and down the mountains slopes into the fountain pool. I walked over to Kagome and sat down at the fountains edge as she splashed and danced around.

"Oh kami! It's been so fucking long since I tasted fresh water!" she moaned out as she gathered some in her hands and lifted it to her mouth. I chuckled as she stood and walked around. She was a wet mess. Her clothes were wet and her hair was starting to cling to her face.

"So douchebag, what's your name?" she asked and I twitched before yelling back,

"It's not that wench!" She held a hand up to her mouth and laughed as the other went to clutch her stomach.

"Oh man, you sounded just like Inuyasha," she laughed out. I grimaced. _Fuck me! She's still just as smart! And I need a damn name! _As I sat there thinking of a name, I didn't even feel her sneak up behind me. I felt someone grab my shoulders and haul me backwards.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I was dunk underwater. I resurfaced and growled at Kagome as she laughed and danced away from me.

"Goddamit! It's Yash okay?" I spat out. I grimaced at how close it was to my name. She cocked her head to the side and smiled before walking over and giving me a hand. I smirked and grasped her hand and yanked her down into the water. She cried out as she fell in and then burst to the surface, coughing and spitting the water out.

"Why you-" she coughed out. Her hair was now clinging to her form and the thin shirt clutched her breasts and showed off the curves of their stomach. I could see her rosy, pink nipples poking out from the shirt and I snapped my eyes back up to her face when she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What? Paybacks a bitch," I said and watched as she glared daggers at me. I laughed and tried to distract her as my erection throbbed from under the water. _Shit!_ I thought when she pounced on me and shoved me back under. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down with me. She struggled, her breasts rubbing against my chest, as I held us down for a bit. I then felt her teeth sink into my shoulder and I pushed us up before I cursed.

"Wench! Shit that hurt! What the fuck are you? A rabid dog!?" I demanded from her as she coughed; her hands were in tight, little fists and clutching my shirt.

"You're the idiot that pulled me under! It's your fault!" she yelled.

"Me? Woman, what the fuck have you been smoking!?" I shot back as her faced scrunched into a frown.

"Better shit than you have, obviously!" she snapped back. I looked at her before throwing my head back and bursting into fits of laughter. I could feel Kagome's gaze on me before I felt her shaking form against mine and heard her sweet laughter. We both sat in the water like two idiots laughing at nothing, but something at the same time.

_It's just like old times, _I thought as I stopped laughing and looked down to stare at her. She lifted her head up and suddenly, our lips were just inches from each other. I stared down at her lips and I couldn't resist any longer. _Fuck it. If she screams, at least I took the chance_, I thought as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. She gasped and stayed frozen before pressing her mouth against mine.

I almost groaned as we moved against each other in a slow rhythm. She pressed her stomach against my erection and I snarled, lowly, into her mouth before slipping my tongue against her bottom lip and licking it. She whimpered and opened her mouth, letting my tongue slip into her warm cavern. Our tongues battled against each other for domince until I growled and demanded she submit to me. She moaned as I nipped her bottom lip in approval as she submitted.

I pulled away and I heard her groan as she tried to lean in and capture my lips again. I placed a hand against her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose as she panted from our passionate kisses.

"Yash," she moaned out as I nipped her bottom lip again.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I swiped a thumb against her swollen lips and leaned in to kiss her again, sucking her bottom lip in between my teeth. I could feel her heart beat against my chest as she rubbed against my hardened erection. I released her lips and leaned down to lick the water from her neck and kiss her when a voice sounded in the distance,

"Master Inuyasha!"

Kagome gasped and pulled away from me as she looked out where the voice sounded. I cursed and pulled her up with me and out of the water.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be punished!" she yelled as she began to run in the wrong direction. I grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards another door when she tried to pull away from me.

"Just trust me," I told her and smiled when she relaxed. She followed me as we ran through the garden towards another door hidden within the garden's vines. We stopped when we pulled up to a wall and I slid my hand across it bringing up a screen.

I typed the password in and watched as the door caved in and opened. I pushed Kagome into the door and turned to shut it when she looked back at me with sad eyes. I gave her a soft smile before walking up and kissing her again. She kissed me back and whimpered as I tongued the inside of her mouth before releasing me and kissing my chin.

"Go," I told her and watched as she ran into the hall, the darkness enveloping her fading figure. I walked back out and quickly shut the door when the voice yelled out again, "Master Inuyasha!"

I waked back through the tangled vines and onto one of the gardens dirt paths and stopped when something landed on my nose. The thing began sucking my blood and I felt my eyebrow twitch as I brought a hand up and smashed the thing.

"M-master, how could you," it whispered before falling to the ground. I sighed in irritation and crouched down next to the little thing as it recovered and jumped back up onto my shoulder.

"What do you need Myoga?" I asked as I headed back towards the fountain. Myoga was a flea demon who had once served my father ages ago when he was still alive. He was also a huge pain in my ass.

"Well Master, the sun will be rising in a short amount of time, and I gathered the information you asked me to," he told me with a huge grin on his face.

This caught my attention and I smiled. I sat down on the fountains edge and said, "Bout time. What did you discover?"

"Well Master Inuyasha, it seems she really is looking for something. While we don't know exactly what it does, we do know what it was used for, and Master it isn't good. It is something called..." Myoga began telling me.

I tuned him out though and stared into the fountains water as I could feel the faint pulse of my demon powers returning. But nothing could replace the ache that was back in my chest as I looked at the reflection of a brown eyed, black haired figure looking back at me as he formed back into the demon he always would be.

_Kagome. _


	10. Chapter 10: Great Dog Demon

**Disclaimer: **I, of course, hold no ownership of these characters no matter how I wish it and promise to return them once this story is over

**zarafan2c:** to all of my wonderful reviewers thank a ton for keeping up with the story. I give you all of my thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter that I spent a long time writing. Hope you enjoy.** WARNING:** some lime and some gore

* * *

**KAGOME'S POV**

_I groaned as I felt his lips touch mine and he nipped my bottom lip. He snaked a hand out and began pulling my shirt over my head revealing my breasts. I gasped and looked down to see him tweaking a nipple between his fingertips, a moan shortly following after. It felt so good. He leaned back up to kiss me and I hurriedly pressed out lips together in a passionate embrace. I wanted him, needed him. _

"KAGOME!" a voice screeched waking me from my slumber. My eyes popped open and then widened as I felt my body teetering over and falling towards the ground. My reflexes instantly kicked in and flipped over, landing gracefully like a cat.

I heard footsteps and straightened myself before glancing over at Rin. She panted in exhaustion as she looked at me angrily. I gave her a puzzled look before yawning and stretching.

"Jeez Rin, I was finally catching some sleep," I told her in between my stretches. I had kept sneaking out to get a full overlay of the mansion both on the inside and out. It was difficult work and it tired me out keeping me from doing my daily chores in the morning. To help me, Rin had shown me a secret hide out outside. High above one of the windows, the rock structure had been formed to dip low and create a sort of cradle. The only problem was that there wasn't something there to stop you if you rolled over.

I looked back up to the spot and sighed when something caught my eye. There, above the mansion was a moon. Wait a minute…I thought as I walked out to look. The moon was actually full and red. I gasped and realized it had been a while since I had seen that moon. Something tugged at my memory but stopped when I heard Rin call my name.

I snapped out of my daze and turned to walk up the steps. I shook my head and thought about sleep, _there goes my fucking beauty sleep though, _I thought as we walked towards the stairs. I was going to be so damn tired. I was about to respond to whatever Rin was saying when I felt an aura behind me.

Before I could turn and react, something slammed into my shoulder and sent me sailing across the floor. _SHIT! FUCK MY LIFE!_ I thought as I struggled to get back up. I knew exactly who it was.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. I gasped as Rin ran in between Sesshomaru and I. She held her hands up and stared the man in question down…or up I guess. There before us was the great Demon Lord himself.

Sesshomaru was the most powerful demon within Shikon City and half-brother to Inuyasha although he hated him. His long silver hair flowed gracefully behind him and his right arm was stretched out to his side, his claws oozing green poison from the finger tips. Below his hair his ears peaked out—pointy and elf like. His golden eyes gazed down upon us emotionless and hard. Above each eyelid were magenta strips looking as if he had on makeup, but really it was just what he was born with. Upon each cheek were two purple strips and atop his forehead was a dark, purple, crescent moon. Snaking over his shoulder and down to the ground was his fur showing his demon status. It was tail like and fluffy and, strangely, moved to his will.

His attire was different from when I remembered him. He had opted for a white button up shirt which was now shredded and covered in blood. It was splattered everywhere, even painting his pale skin and cheeks. His jeans hung low around his waist and his shoes were pretty much gone by the condition that they were in.

"Move Rin," he said in his deep commanding voice; the voice that still sent shivers up my spine. Rin shook her head in defiance, still holding her ground. I was prepared to throw her to the ground and take his attack when he just closed his eyes and elegantly walked around us. We both watched as he began to ascend the stairs and gulped when he turned to face us.

"You, girl, are to prepare me food and bring it to my room," he demanded before stepping away and out of our sight. We both let out a huge gust of air when he was gone and looked at each other.

"Kagome what were you thinking!?" Rin yelled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her in confusion before turning and yelling, "ME!? You're the dipshit who jumped right in between us. You could've been fucking killed!"

Rin glanced at the floor and sighed, "He's not that bad. He's never hurt me." I looked at her incredulously and shook my head before getting up. I dusted myself off and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a thought popped into my head as I walked over to the fridge and began to pull out food for Sesshomaru. "Say Rin?" I asked while preparing the food.

She looked up at me from whatever she was doing, "Yeah? What is it?"

I placed a finger to my chin and looked up thoughtfully, "Well…it may just be me, but I haven't seen Sesshomaru around until now. Was he not at the mansion or something?"

Rin gave me a look as though she didn't want to tell me before sighing and saying, "Well he actually had been up by the northern mountains. He goes there for missions that Kikyo puts him on."

I raised my eyebrow as I cut the vegetables to make a stew. This was getting pretty damn interesting. "So why does he go? I mean there isn't anything out—" I stopped as my light bulb went off.

"Kouga…" I whispered. A wolf demon who was prince to the wolf tribe and someone I knew from my past. Kouga was an arrogant wolf demon who had a deep hatred for humans and liked torturing them. When order came to or town centuries ago, Kouga's tribe had been forced to stop killing. The order angered the demon tribe and they had vowed that they would get their revenge.

_Could this be what they are talking about?_ I thought as I put the finishing touches on the stew. I placed the food onto the tray and picked it up; I was ready to meet the great Dog Demon himself after so many years (again). I glanced at Rin and gave her a smile before walking out towards the stairs.

As I began to head up, I could hear yelling coming from one of the rooms and sighed as I made my way up and to the noisy room. I knew they would be fighting just like old times. I was about to knock when their conversation caught my attention.

_"…bastard you haven't been around to witness my new powers,"_ I heard Inuyasha yell. Something crashed and I held back a grimace as I heard someone land a punch.

_"I've had enough of your outbursts. I grow tiresome of your existence…little brother,"_ Sesshomaru stated dully. His tone was one that could always send shivers through my spine. I heard Inuyasha grunt as something slammed next to the door causing me to jump.

"_The blood red moon doesn't change…"_ he trailed off and I pressed my ear to listen and then froze when I felt the door swing open. I almost fell over, but saved myself and swooped up to come face to face with a very angry Sesshomaru.

"You bitch," he cursed as he brought a hand out to slap me. I fell to the ground and yelped as the hot soup spilled onto my legs burning the skin. I made way to clean it off when a hand was brought to my neck forcing me back to the ground.

I tried to scream, but the sound was stuck as Sesshomaru squeezed my neck. His eyes were hollow as he brought a hand up, the tips glowing, to strike me when something stopped him. I looked to see Inuyasha holding his arm back and then quickly rear his other arm back to punch him.

Unfortunately for him, Sesshomaru was much faster and had let go of my neck and moved behind him before I could even blink. He thrust his hand through Inuyasha's back and out of his stomach before Inuyasha could turn around and defend himself. I watched in horror as the blood dripped from Sesshomaru's fingertips and onto to the carpet floors. He then smiled as he pulled his hand, slowly, from Inuyasha's body and watched him as he slumped to the ground.

I wanted to get up and go to him, but stopped as Sesshomaru turned to face me. He looked bored and tiresome as he flicked the blood from his hands and walked towards me. I cringed when he opened this mouth.

"You, clean up this mess. Send Rin up to me once you are done," he told me before turning and walking out of the room. I stopped shaking once the door was completely shut and then raced over to Inuyasha's side. His stomach was oozing heavy amounts of blood and his white sweats were completely soaked in it. His ears twitched slightly when I reached out to move his hair to take a better look at the damage.

My eyes widened when I saw how wide the wound really was and yelled, "Inuyasha say something to me!" Before I knew it, Inuyasha was up on his knees and glaring at me. I was confused, sure that the wound was too great for him to move.

"You stupid cunt. Had you walked through the door and handed Sesshomaru his meal none of this would have happened," he snarled at me and then watched as the wound began closing. _It's closing too fast! _I thought.

His words, then, registered in my head and I was taken aback, but quickly recovered and slapped him across the face, "You asshole! It's your own damn fault for always picking a fight with him like nor—"

Inuyasha snatched my throat in his hand and brought my face close to his, "You are mine to punish bitch. No one else may hurt you but me because you belong to me. You are a slave. Remember it well," he hissed and thrust me to the ground roughly. I went to get up but was roughly kicked in the stomach and across the floor.

"I told you before Kagome. Disobey me and you shall be punished. Someone else will be up to clean this mess. For now, I'm sending you into isolation," he snapped and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed, this time, and felt every single piece of hair being ripped out of my skull.

"Let me go! Inuyasha LET GO!" I cried out as he continued to haul me down the stairs, each bump causing him to tug harder and harder. We went below the staircase and I cried out when he let go of my hair and threw me to the ground. I rubbed me head and bit my lip to keep the tears at bay; the sound of something sliding open was never heard until Inuyasha grabbed my hair again and began pulling me again.

I tried to get away as he hauled me into the back of the dark and damp tunnel and threw me down. I grunted and went to punch him in the face again when he easily blocked my attack. He tightened his grip around my fist and I flinched as it became close to breaking. He let go and watched me fall onto my knees as I cradled my fist into my hand.

"Bastard," I whispered but snapped my head up when I heard his footsteps and tried to scramble after him.

"This is isolation Kagome. You will be in here until I let you out," he told me in a monotone voice at the doorway. I looked at him in fear and watched as he began to shut the door.

"Wait don't do this—" I yelled after him but was stopped as the door bolted shut and left me in the darkness. I sat there, then, in the darkness; my hands balled into tight fists. The sound of an eternal emptiness echoing around me. I was all alone. The dead tone in my ears making it known.

So then I waited, hoping that this was all a joke. That somewhere, deep down, the Inuyasha I knew was still there. I waited for someone to page me, but no reassuring sounds whispered through. I sat and counted. The seconds, the minutes, the hours and still….no one came.

It was then that I knew. I knew that I was all alone, really alone. Inuyasha would not be rescuing me; he would not save me from this darkness. Sango and the others couldn't for some reason and that's when it all clicked.

I hit my breaking point. I snapped and lunged at the door. I slammed my fists against its rocky surface until I could feel my skin breaking and blood trickling down my arm. I screamed for someone, anyone to save me. I scrapped my nails against the cold stone floors until one of my fingernails snapped off.

I couldn't hear, couldn't see, and was beginning to not feel. I couldn't feel the throb of my bleeding hands, the tears falling down my cheeks, the ache of my heart. I lay there in the dark in a tight ball limp and unmovable. Sleep wouldn't welcome me no matter how many times I closed my eyes. Soon reality was going to slip as well and I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between being awake and being asleep.

"I was wrong Inuyasha," I whispered to no one, "you are no longer the same man I once thought you to be."

* * *

Remeber to review and tell me what you think! Remeber this is no where near the end of the story and any questions will later be answered. I'm just getting started now that we have entered the double digits. Be ready for the next chapter!


	11. Author's Note

Everyone I am so sorry for this late chapter. I did indeed write the next chapter for you guys, but I am having some difficulty with trying to load it up here. I am so sorry and I will have it up tomorrow as a sort of Christmas Present. I didn't mean to be gone for so long, but I've had a lot of time tied up between college and work. So please, if everyone could forgive me, it would be much appreciated. Thank you and Merry Christmas.


End file.
